Project Summary Core C A major goal in diabetes research is to understand how alterations in the epigenome and subsequent responses in gene expression impact disease phenotype and treatment regimens. The objective of the Epigenetic and Genomics Core (EGC) is to provide cutting-edge, reliable and innovative genomic technologies to support the diabetes and related endocrinology and metabolism research goals of DRC investigators. It also offers training, education and consultation in genomics technologies in order to enhance the ability of DRC Investigators to implement these technologies in their research. The EGC will provide the following services: Technical Support For Sequencing-Based Assays: The Core will provide technical support for high- throughput sequencing assays on Illumina sequencing platforms (MiSeq, HiSeq2500, HiSeq4000, NovaSeq 6000), enabling RNA sequencing (RNA-seq), low-input RNA-seq, microRNA sequencing (miRNAseq), Global Run- On sequencing (GRO-Seq), ribosome profiling and deep sequencing (Ribo-Seq), Chromatin Immunoprecipitation linked to massively parallel sequencing (ChIP-Seq), Assay for Transposase- Accessible Chromatin with high throughput sequencing (ATAC-Seq), Cross-Linking Immunoprecipitation (CLIP-Seq), Hi-C, MethylC-sequencing, metagenomic assays, and sequencing of CRISPR Screens. Single Cell Sequencing Assays: The Core will provide technical support for single cell sequencing assays, including 10X Genomics Chromium Single Cell Solution technologies, and implementation of new technologies as they arise. Training and Consultation: The Core will provide consultation and training of students, postdoctoral fellows, investigators and technical staff regarding high-throughput sequencing methodologies and data analysis. These functions will be overseen by the Functional Genomics Specialist. Bioinformatics Support: The Core will provide bioinformatics support for assistance with experimental design, choice of technological platform, data analysis and data quality control.